


Grassland

by Buddleia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddleia/pseuds/Buddleia





	Grassland

From the ground, John looked up at Teyla. She wasn't looking at him. Her expression was calm and she was facing out across the tall grass. With a certainty that had nothing to do with training, he knew what she was seeing. McKay - Rodney - was completely motionless and the wet sound of Ronon's breathing was becoming quicker and quieter. Teyla was miraculously unharmed, but their ammo was gone. Their ammo was gone and there was no hope of a rescue. All John could see was the bright sky and Teyla standing against it. A harsh sound came from Ronon and he was obviously trying to get up. John tried to speak, to raise a hand, but he couldn't. His vision went terrifyingly white for a second and then returned. Teyla didn't look at them. She dropped the useless P90 and pulled out her sticks, the machete she carried on her back. The last thing John saw before his vision went for the last time was Teyla, upright and graceful, turning to face death, beautiful.

 

~end~


End file.
